Leavin' Is The Only Way Out {Teaser}
by Savy
Summary: Hilde and Duo are going through a tough time...and Hilde finds out something........ DM+HS
1. Teaser

Hi ya'll....it is I..once again...I know...Well..this is just a lil fic I had in mind... I do NOT own n-e- of the character except Rebekah!!!   
  
This is placed roughly 5 years after the TV series..I have never seen Endless Waltz , but it's gonna be on Toonami in December (I think)!! So give me time...So this is like Endless Waltz never happened!! (Duh)  
  
*____*'s means it's someone's thoughts (I still don't know how to make stuff bold, underlined or italized...Hulp me someone!)  
~~ Tells how much time has past  
(~) means author's note  
  
  
It was a semi-normal day on Earth. Peace was reining with Relena leading it. The Gundam pilots have all 'settled' down. Trowa returned to the circus with his sister Catherine, Wufei and Sally dissapeared somewhere in China, Quatre met, fell in love, and married a shy, young woman he had met at his office. Heero was Relena's bodyguard, he hadn't left her side since 4 years ago during a kidnapping. (~ Hmm...do I smell a story here???~) Duo settled down on L-2 with Hilde. They built a scrape and salavge shop, which was very successful. In fact, things were going so good that the two decided to go visit Heero and Relena.........and then it happened..............  
  
~~Three Days After Arriving On Earth  
:Somewhere in a hotel room in the Sanc Kingdom   
(~ Why do I get the feeling Heero refused to allow Duo to stay w/ them.......hmmm....~)  
  
  
"AND TO TOP IT OFF, YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID?!?!?!!" Hilde screamed as she put on her black leather jacket.  
"WHAT?!?!" Duo cried, throwing his hands up in the air, "WHAT HAVE I DONE NOW?!"  
"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!" Hilde screamed, snatching the nearest object to her, which happened to be a pillow off the couch. She threw it at him as hard as she could.  
"IT'S MY FAULT?!" Duo cried, catching the pillow that had been aimed for his face.  
"YES! IT'S ALL YOURS!"  
"At least I can say I'm proud of the one thing I did wrong!" He exclaimed, stepping close to her. "Your gonna have a baby?"  
Hilde went on as if she hadn't heard him, "If I have it MY way, you ain't gonna see your mistake!"  
"You mean you're gonna kill it?!" He shrieked, grabbing her arm. Hilde gave him a shocked look and before she could stop herself she felt her free hand connect with his face. "WOULD I DO THAT?!? No!! You just won't live with it or see it!!"   
Duo winced, "Depending on the mood..."  
"I can't believe you said that..." She glared at him, "I'm outta here...it's over...no, it's BEEN over.." She yanked her arm from him.   
Duo pouted, "I'll be waiting."  
"For what? My death?" she snapped, resisting the urge to smack him once again.  
"No..." he said softly as he walked back to their room. "For you to come back." He whispered under his breath.  
"I'm not coming back." She said softly, following him. "I'm leaving..." She grabbed her purse, "Bye Duo..." She shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry.." she whispered than walked out the door.  
"Bye.." he whispered, slowing sitting down on the bed. "Oh Hil.." he whispered, resting his head in his hands. "Why did you leave...especially now..." He swallowed hard, "My baby....I'm gonna be a Dad...and you just walked out on me..Oh Hil.."  
  
  
Hilde tried her best not to cry as she walked down the street to the nearest bus terminal. She looked overhead when she heard the distant roll of thunder, the sky had darkened and large, black rain clouds had rolled over. Hilde shivered as a cold winter wind blew across the bleak street. This was her first time visiting Earth for a long time. She gave a heartbroken sigh, Duo had brought her here to see Relena and Heero.   
"Hilde!" Hearing her name, she turned on instinct. Her heart leaped as she saw Duo running towards her. She jumped with surprise as the bus stopped in front of her, the doors opening with a warm "swoosh" of warm air and perfume.   
"Yer gettin' on lady?" The old bus driver asked kindly, "Or are yer waitin' for yer man?"  
Hilde pressed her hand to her stomach, "He isn't 'my man'." she said crisply. She glanced at Duo, who was now less than two feet from her. "I don't believe that he is getting on the bus, but I am." She grasped the rail with her left hand, "Do you go past the nearest space terminal?"  
"Hil..don't." Duo cried, grabbing her other arm. "Listen to me babe..we can make it work..I promise. Give 'us' another chance..."  
"Well lady," the driver said kindly, "I'd stay if I were you.."  
Hilde shook her head, "I told you Duo..I'm leaving...I can't stand it."   
"You've got my kid!" Duo cried, "Doesn't that mean a thing to you?"  
Hilde looked at him with cold eyes, "It does. It's another reason for me to leave. Goodbye Duo Maxwell." She glared at him until he released her arm. She walked up the steps, "How much?" she asked the bus driver, reaching into her purse.  
"This one's on me." He said softly, benevolently. She gave him a weak smile, "Thank you."  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of light and the sky broke open, drenching Duo.   
"Hil..baby...please." he begged as the doors began to close. Hilde shook her head with determination and walked down the aisle. When she was seated, the bus lurched forward, leaving Duo behind, standing in the rain.  
  
~~ A Day Later  
  
"Becky?" Hilde whimpered as the door to the Winner estate opened. Rebekah gasped when she saw her friend, standing at the doorway, soaking wet. "Hilde...." she engulfed her friend in a warm hug. She quickly pulled her into the spacious house. "Joe, get me some towels and a blanket on the double!" Rebekah ordered to a passing servant.  
"Yes Miss Rebekah." he said as he quickly rushed off to carry our his orders.  
"Why are you here?" Rebekah asked softly, "What's wrong? Another fight with Duo?"  
"Yeah.." Hilde sniffled. "I'm not going back." she said, determination in her voice. Rebekah nodded, *That's what you say everytime..* she thought with a smile. *But somehow you two always find your way back to each other..*  
"Here miss." Joe said, handing Hilde a hot, fluffy baby-blue towel. "Miss Rebekah.." Joe handed her the other warm towel and the blanket. He gave a curt bow then dissapeared.  
"Come on..let's go to the libary," Rebekah suggested, "It's the warmest spot in this ol' house.." Hilde nodded her agreement as she slid off her wet jacket and wrapped the towel around her shoulders.  
  
As the two friends made their way to the libary, Hilde was oddly silent as they climbed the stairs. Rebekah looked at her friend, her curiosity aroused. *Usually,* she thought, *I've heard about every wrong thing that Duo's done and ever will do. I hear about their fight and what they were fighting over...but this time she's so quiet.* A thought struck panic into her heart, *What if she's serious? What if it's over for good??*   
Rebekah couldn't remember a time in the past 5 years that Hilde and Duo had "split up" for more than a week. She smiled to herself, *And that was when they kept missing each other...*  
  
Hilde sighed and wrapped the blanket around her tightly. They had been in the libary for a good 15-20 minutes. Each making simple little talk, skirting around the real reason she was here.  
"--And then Quatre said---"   
"Beck." Hilde said, cutting her friend off. "Let's stop playing. You want to know why I am here, correct?"  
Rebekah nodded.  
"Duo and I got into a fight.." Hilde began, underneath the blanket she nervously played with her   
'promise' ring. *Duo never was good with commitments..* She thought sadly before adding, "And I left.."  
"I know." Rebekah said softly, "But why?"  
Hilde shrugged, "It was some stupid little reason, as usual.." She looked at her friend, her eyes wide and scared. "Becky..I'm pregnant."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Part 1

Here ya go! The offical first part!!! Yeah!! But first, I have got to thank the three people who have reviewed, Vitani, MoonKnight  
Maiden, Cold Dragon and Janai Yuy Winner! Thank ya'll!!! Thanks for the date of Endless Waltz. (*g* I feel a *tad* stupid over here now!)   
That's two days after my b-day! Hehehe..I'll consider it a belated b-day present!! And now, with out further adu..........  
(did I spell that right?)  
  
Leavin' Is The Only Way Out-Part I  
  
  
"Your what?" Rebekah asked, her eyes wide with surprise. "You...your pregnant?"  
Hilde nodded slowly. "I just found out a couple days ago. I was going to tell Duo today, but.." she shrugged her thin shoulders,   
"I didn't get around to it."  
"Does Duo know?" Rebekah asked softly. *I can't believe this..oh Hilde...*  
"Yeah...I told him." *Rather I yelled it at him.....*  
"And he let you go?!" Rebekah gasped. *That's not the Duo I know!*  
"He didn't have a choice." Hilde tossed her head, "I didn't give him one." She looked at her friend, "Becky..I'm _not_   
going back. It's not working.." She sighed, "It's like a love-hate relationship. I'm sick of it."  
"But Hilde," Rebekah said, her face reflecting her concern, "Your carrying his baby.."  
"I know.." Hilde whispered, staring at her hands. "I know...but," she looked up and sadly shook her head. "I can raise  
it by myself.."  
"But Duo would make a wonderful father.." Rebekah said with a smile, "Don't you want your little girl or boy to know  
their daddy?"  
Hilde sighed, "Yeah..but..oh I don't know." She stood up, "Well..I gotta go." She looked around the room wistfully, "I wish I could stay, but I gotta go back to L-2."  
"I wish you would stay." Rebekah replied as she too stood up. Hilde gave her a small smile, "I'll call ya."  
"You better." Rebekah whispered, giving her friend another hug. "Don't close the door of your heart on Duo. He really loves you girl..really, he does."  
Hilde just smiled sadly. "Bye Becky..."  
"Bye Hilde..take care dear friend..."  
  
~~ One Week Later  
: Somewhere In Space (on a shuttle)  
  
Duo leaned his head back and rested it on the seat. *Oh Hilde...where are you?* Duo let out a soft sigh, he had been trying to find Hilde for nearly a week now. *A week..* He thought, glancing out the window. He watched as the L-2 Colony came closer into view. *I went and saw Quatre and Becky...you were there..* Duo felt his throat tighten.  
  
~*~ FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
"She left Duo." Rebekah said softly, "She wasn't even here for a hour..."  
Duo felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach. "What?" he whispered, *I was so sure she was here..*  
"I'm sorry." Rebekah said, her eyes sad. "She said she was going back to L-2.." she offered, hoping it would help.   
Duo perked up, "She said she was going back to L-2?" Rebekah nodded. Duo flashed her a smile, "Well then, I'm gonna go back there and meet her there!"  
Rebekah smiled, "I hope you do.."  
~*~ END FLASHBACK ~*~  
  
"Me too.." Duo whispered hoarsly. "Me too.."  
  
~~ Somewhere on Earth  
  
Hilde looked at the empty apartment. "I'll take it." she told the older woman who stood next to her. "When can I have the key?"  
"Just as soon as you sign this form...follow me please."   
  
"There." Hilde said, handing the woman the form. "And here's your deposite and my first month's rent." She handed the woman four $100.00 dollar bills. *Nearly all the money to my name till I get my first paycheck...*  
"Thank you Ms. Dain." The woman said as she eagerly took the money. "I hope you'll enjoy your stay here at Willow Creek."   
"I'm sure I will Mrs.York." Hilde replied. "I'm glad I found this place.."  
"And I'm glad your my tenant..you seem like a good girl." Mrs.York replied handing Hilde two keys.   
Hilde accepted them with a smile then walked out the door. *Good girl...yeah right.* she scoffed. *I'm not married and I'm expecting a baby..my boyfriend and the father is gone...I'm good all right....good at getting myself into messes!!*  
  
  
~*~AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
Well, here's part I!! Yeah!! : ) I hope ya'll enjoyed this part! PLEASE review!!! PLEASE! I'm begging..I want to know if I should continue this or not, so far all the reviews have been good!!   
The next part will be out by hopefully tomorrow. The next part will probably be longer...sorry this one was so short!!!!  
I'm skipping some till probably Hilde has the kid. It's not b/c I don't know how pregnant women are, trust me, I DO..(my mom is pregnant @ the moment... ::sighs:: )   
REVIEW! PLEASE!!   
More Later!! ~Savy 


	3. Part 3

  
~~ Four Months Later  
  
Hilde sat at the kitchen table. She glanced at the clock. *2 o'clock in the morning..*. she thought with a smile. *And where am I?* She glanced at her now somewhat large stomach*. Feeding lil Ashleigh.*.She rubbed her stomach, "Well baby girl..your 6 months old now..only 3 more months then I'll be holding you in my arms.."  
She laughed as the baby kicked her hand. "What? You don't like that idea?" she asked, her eyes twinkling. Slowly she pushed her chair back and stood up. "Well baby girl..think we can go to bed now?" She chuckled as the baby began kicking again. "Well, I suppose I should start calling you by your name...Ashleigh Marie.." A shadow crossed Hilde's face as she walked into living room. "Ashleigh..should I give you your Daddy's name?" she whispered picking up her favorite picture of her and Duo. It was taken when they were on Earth, the day before they had broken up. They had been walking through a park, Hilde smiled at the memory. "And I had my camera with me..." They had gotten some old lady to take a picture of them. Duo had picked her up and was holding her in his arms when he spun around suddenly. The camera had caught their laughter, their smiles and the love in their eyes. Hilde blinked back tears. It had taken her a month to get up the nerve to develope the roll of film, then a week to open the package. "Then it took me forever to find the perfect frame.." she informed Ashleigh. "And when your born I'm gonna give you this picture.." Gently she sat it back down on the table. "No one is ever gonna say I didn't tell you about your Daddy.." she said firmly, "I'm gonna tell you everything..and I'll even take you to see him.." Casting one last glance at the picture she walked to her room and tried to get some sleep.  
  
  
~~ Hilde and Duo's old house; Colony L-2  
  
Duo tossed and turned in his bed. Finally he gave up and laid on his back, his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling, his heart and mind thousands of miles away. *Four months...four long, hard, lonely months... *He closed his eyes, automatically a 'picture' of Hilde's smiling face formed. He smiled softly, "I miss you Hil...I miss you.."* How are you doing girl? You've dissapeared from me...Becky hasn't heard from you, neither has Relena...why? Are you afraid they'll ask you where you are? That they'll tell me? All we've gotten from you is a small piece of paper..no postmark or nothing..All you said was that you were fine..and the baby was fine. You said it was a little girl...MY little girl...I want to see her..I know your still pregnant...I'm guessing in about 2 or 3 months your gonna give birth..but then what? Are you going to keep her from me? Please...can't we make up? I wanna be yours again..I wanna help raise my daughter...I'll marry you if that's what you want..I swear I will..I was going to ask you to anyways...I had the ring picked out and everything...I was so close to giving it to you... *He sighed and reached under his pillow, his fingers curled around a small jewerly box. He brought it out and opened it, he opened his eyes to peer at it in the dim moonlight. "It's perfect.." he whispered, "I even engraved it.." *To my angel with all my heart- D.M*. "Come back to me, my Angel..come back to me." Duo whispered, placing the ring back in its case and sliding the case back under his pillow.  
  
  
~~ Three Months Later  
  
Hilde gripped the rail to the hospital bed tightly. "I HATE YOU DUO MAXWELL!" she screamed through clenched teeth.   
"Push!" the mid-wife said, "One more push and you'll be holding your lil baby!"  
Hilde closed her eyes and pushed with all her might. Minutes later she heard the healthy cry of a baby. She opened her eyes, "Is..that..my baby?" she asked softly. The mid-wife gave her a grin, "Yes Ma'am it sure is..you've got a beautiful baby girl!"  
Hilde rested her head on the pillow, "Can I hold her?" The nurse nodded and walked over, a small bundle in her arms. Gently she handed the baby to Hilde. "She's beautiful." Hildewhispered, peering at the little face. The baby opened her eyes at the sound. "She has her Daddy's eyes.." Hilde said, her voice choked. She pushed the little stocking cap back, "And her Momma's hair.." Hilde said softly upon seeing the dark fuzz.  
"Is there anyone you want me to call Miss?" The nurse asked. Hilde shook her head no, mesmerized by the baby. "What's her name Miss?" the nurse asked again, "I have to know for the birth certificate.."  
"Ashleigh, A-S-H-L-E-I-G-H; Marie, M-A-R-I-E," Hilde paused, "Maxwell, M-A-X-W-E-L-L." 


	4. Part 4

~~ Four Days Later  
  
"QUATRE! COME HERE!!!" Rebekah screamed at the top of her lungs. Moments later he rushed into the room.  
"WHAT?!?" he cried, "WHAT'S WRONG?!?!"   
Rebekah flashed him a smile, "Nothing! Look who I'm talking to!!" She pointed at the screen.  
"Hilde!" Quatre cried, "How are you?!"  
Hilde gave him a smile, "I'm fine...I was just calling to show ya'll something." She held up Ashleigh.   
"Meet Ashleigh Marie Maxwell."  
Rebekah and Quatre instantly began to exclaim how cute she was.   
"When was she born?" Quatre asked Hilde as Ashleigh yawned and opened her eyes. "She has Duo's eyes.." he commented.  
"I know..she does." Hilde said glancing at Ashleigh. "She was born four days ago. I'm at home now.."  
"Where is 'home'?" Rebekah asked casually.  
"I'm not telling you.." Hilde said in a teasing tone. "And I probably should end this conversation because I  
am sure that ya'll are trying to trace this call, correct?"  
Rebekah and Quatre exchanged glances. "No comment." Quatre quiped. Hilde rolled her eyes, "Actually, I don't   
care..I'm on L-3.." At that moment, Ashleigh choose to start crying. Hilde brought the baby to her shoulder   
and began to pat her back and murming soft words. "Well..I gotta go...Ash needs me..buh-bye Blondie..bye Becky."  
  
Rebekah glanced at Quatre, "Should we?" Quatre sighed and pulled her into a hug, "I don't know..but   
Duo deserves to know.."  
"And we do have the number..I mean, we traced it..we can call her back." Rebekah added, looking up   
at her husband. Quatre nodded, "Go ahead..call 'im."  
  
  
~~ L-2  
  
Duo sighed as he heard the phone ring. "Who is it?" he muttered as he looked up from the forms he   
had been filling out. *Something Hilde usually did for me..* he thought reluctantly as he walked over to   
answer the persistant ring.  
  
"Hullo?" Duo said as the screen blurred and began clear once more. He gave a small smile when  
he saw who it was, Rebekah and Quatre. "Hey Quatre, Becky.."   
"Hello Duo." The two replied together.  
"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" Duo asked with a sarcastic smile, "Nobody died did they?"  
Rebekah and Quatre exchanged glances. "Actually.." Rebekah said softly, "Just the opposite happened...  
someone was born." Duo raised his eyebrows, "Do I know 'em?" *Oh man..* he thought, *Could they be talking   
about....*  
"Ashleigh Marie Maxwell was born four days ago." Quatre said, hoping the news would not be too much  
for his friend. "Hilde called us to tell us."  
"We saw the baby.." Rebekah said timidly, "She has your eyes.."  
Duo stood there, shocked. "She had the baby?" he said slowly, "She had *my* baby?" He ran his hands through   
his hair. "She had *my* baby..and she called *you*?!"   
"Duo..she called us because she's afriad to call you." Rebekah said softly.   
"She said that?!" Duo cried, "WHY IS SHE AFRAID OF ME?! WHAT DID I DO?!"  
"You just answered your own question." Quatre replied evenly. "This is what she's afraid of, Duo."  
"Duo..she gave, well we have her number.." Rebekah said softly. "If you want to call her.."  
Duo's head shot up. "WHAT is it?" he demanded. "Do you know where she is?"  
"We're working on that." Quatre said softly, "But I'm not sure if we should tell you.."  
Duo glared at them, "*Fine*.At least give me her number.."  
  
~~Hilde's Apartment on L-3  
  
"Oh drat that phone.." Hilde muttered under her breath. Gently she laid Ashleigh down in her cradle.   
"Sweet dreams sweetheart.." She whispered softly as he bent down and kissed Ashleigh's cheek.   
  
She raced into living room. With a scowl she answered it. "Hello?!"  
"Hilde?" Duo asked softly.  
"Duo?!" Hilde exclaimed, "What?! How?!?"  
"Hil..baby..how are you?" Duo asked softly.  
"Fine.." Hilde said slowly, "You?"  
"Fine." There was a long, odd pause of silence. Finally Hilde broke it, "Well..did you hear?"  
"About what? The baby?"  
"Yeah.." Hilde looked down at her hands. "She was born four days ago--"  
"I know..Quatre told me." Duo's eyes filled with hope, "Can I see her?"  
Hilde gave him a small smile, "She's sleeping..I'll go get her in a lil bit though."  
"Okay. So, how was she? Ya know, how long and all that good stuff?"  
"She was 7 pounds and 2 ounces, she was 18 inches long.." Hilde sighed, "She's adorable Duo.  
She has this headful of black fuzz..and she has--"  
"My eyes?"   
"Yeah..she has your eyes." Suddenly there was the sound of a baby crying. "I'll be right back." Hilde   
called over her shoulder as she sprinted out of the room. Duo pulled up a chair and straddled it. *My baby..  
that's my baby I'm hearing...my little girl...*  
  
"Ssshh..ssshh baby girl." Hilde whispered soothingly as she picked up Ashleigh.  
"It's okay..Momma's right here...Momma's right here baby.." Gently she patted Ashleigh's back.   
"We're gonna go see Daddy..." she whispered walking out to the living room. She held back a sigh  
as she gently sat down in the chair in front of the screen. Slowly she moved the baby until she   
was facing the screen. "Duo, meet Ashleigh Marie Maxwell; your daughter. Ashleigh, meet your Daddy;   
Duo Maxwell."  



	5. End

A.N.- Author's note and disclaimer @ the bottom  
  
  
  
  
  
~~One year later  
  
Duo Maxwell carefully looked at the photographs he held in his hand. All were of his daughter, Ashleigh. Hilde had made sure he had photos, but was equally as sure he never found out where his daughter lived. Over the past year, he had grown used to the package he would recieve at the end of every month. It would be full of pictures of Ashleigh, and the occasional one of Hilde, drawings that Ashleigh scribbled on various pieces of paper and a letter detailing what Ashleigh did, learned or said that month. Duo smiled, *At least she does this.*. he thought, looking closely at the first photgraph in the pile. It was taken by a professional, that was clear. It had Ashleigh *and* Hilde in it. Hilde sat on an elegant park bench with Ashleigh sitting in her lap. The background was one of a glorious summer day, the sky was an brillant azure, Duo sighed as he looked at his daughter's smiling face. "She looks like her mother.." he whispered, "But she does have my eyes.."   
  
With the smile tugging at his lips he went through the rest of the photos. In each there was a smile across Ashleigh's face. He held his breath when he came across the last photo. It was a glamour portrait of Hilde. He turned it over, to his surprise he saw her handwriting on the back.   
  
Duo,  
A friend talked me into getting this crazy picture. I thought you might like a copy..ya know, one to put beside of of Ashleigh. Don't die of laughter, I know it's horrible.  
Love,  
Hilde  
  
Duo chuckled. "Laugh? Why would I laugh?" He turned the photo back over and sighed. *Oh Baby...your so beautiful...I was such a fool. I let you and Ashleigh walk out of my life..I swear, give me another chance and you'll never regreat it..I swear...*  
  
  
~~The Winner Mansion  
  
"When will he be here?!" Rebekah cried impatiently. "Oh Quatre..do you think we did the right thing by inviting him here? Especially now? I mean, it's only been a year since she left. And today *is* the day she left.." Quatre smiled gently and pulled his wife into his arms. "Oh course.." he said softly, as he kissed her cheek. "You'll see...besides, it's better that he be here with us than at home moping."  
At that moment the doorbell rang, causing Rebekah and Quatre to jump.   
"I bet that's him!" Rebekah cried running to the door. She threw it open and gasped. "HILDE!"  
  
  
~~ An Hour Later  
  
Duo whistled cheerfully as he waited for someone to come answer the door. He smiled as he heard running footsteps and giggles. *That must be Ev and one of her friends..* he thought. His tune lost some of its cheerfulness, *If only that other little girl was Ashleigh...I can dream...*  
  
"Hullo Uncle Duo!!" Evelyn called happily as she opened the door. Duo knelt down, "Hey Ev...where's your Mommy and Daddy?"  
"Talkin'." The little girl replied with a grin. "Wanna mets my new friend?"  
"Sure.." Duo replied. He nearly fell backwards when he meet the violet eyes that stared at him curiously. *Oh my...is that..Ashleigh!?* He watched in amazment as she smiled shyly at him. "Hi." she whispered softly.   
"Evelyn?? Who was at the door?" Quatre called as he walked out. "Duo?!" he cried. He glanced at Ashleigh. "Girls...why don't you go see Rebekah?"  
"Otay Daddy.." Evelyn replied happily. " 'Tom on Awshy!"  
Ashleigh shook her head 'no'. She looked at Duo, her eyes intently looking at him. "Dadda?" she finally said. Duo's eyes filled with tears as he stepped into the house and bent down, his arms opened and out stretched. "Ashleigh.."  
  
Hilde clasped her hand over her mouth as she walked around the corner. There was Duo, *her* Duo, kneeling. She watched in amazement as Ashleigh, *her* Ashleigh ran into her father's open arms. "No.." she whispered, "No..this isn't happening.." She held back tears as Duo stood up slowly, giving his girl a warm hug. She cleared her throat, "What a surprise.." she said softly, walking out to them.  
  
"Hilde?" Duo exclaimed, looking over Ashleigh's shoulder, "Hilde.."  
"Momma!!" Ashleigh cried. She pointed at Duo, her eyes sparkling. "Dadda!" she said with a giggle. "Momma, Dadda, Awshy!" She gave them a grin, one that looked identical to Duo's."Mine!"  
  
"What are you doing?" Hilde hissed as she stepped closer to them. She held out her arms to Ashleigh, the little girl went to her 'momma'. Quatre quickly stepped forward, "Hilde..give me Ashleigh..I'm sure she'd like some ice cream." Hilde nodded silently and handed Ashleigh to Quatre. Duo and her watched as Quatre took Ashleigh out of the room. When the two were gone Hilde turned to Duo.   
"*What* are you doing?!" she asked through gritted teeth, her eyes dancing with fire. Duo took a step back, his hands held up as if she had pulled a gun on him. His eyes searched his,"What..what do you mean?" he finally cried, "Hugging my own daughter?!"  
"*My* daughter." Hilde corrected him, "I gave birth to her, I've raised her, and *I* take care of her."  
"*I'd* take care of her if you would let me!" Duo cried. Hilde shook her head, "You have a major fear of commitment!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air. She held out her left hand, "Do you remember this?!" she exclaimed, pulling her 'promise' ring off her finger. "You *promised* me that you would love me forever! You promised we'd get married!"  
"Someday!" Duo cried, "I didn't mean right away!"  
"That's because you have a fear of commitment!" Hilde threw the ring down. "I gave you a chance," she said, her voice trembling. "You blew it.."   
"But Hilde!" Duo cried. His words fell upon deaf ears as Hilde glared at him.   
"Stay away from me and Ashleigh..I don't want her hurt too!"  
"Then give me a chance! I'll prove it to you! I love you! I love Ashleigh!"  
"NO! I'm not letting you hurt me again, and your *never* hurting her!"  
Duo watched as she turned sharply on her heel and walked out of the small 'mud room'. Duo bent down to pick up the discarded ring. *Oh Hilde...I love you...let me prove it to you...please..give me another chance...*  
  
  
~~~~A.N.~~~~  
  
Hey ya'll!!! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED!! THANK YOU!!! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get this part up..have been swamped w/ school work. (I missed TWO days..TWO DAYS..and I've been swamped!! YUCK!!!!!!!!!) But...I hope this is long enough for ya'll....some people have said I need to make these larger. Well, this isn't *THAT* long, but I hope it's long enough for ya'll.   
  
Sorry about any spelling errors or grammar...and the formating. I'm not sure how this will turn out..If it's really bad  
I'll repost, k?  
  
REVIEW!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!  
  
~Savy  
  
~~DISCLAIMER~~ Okay, I do not own Gundam Wing.. *snaps fingers and mutters under her breath* Darn it..  
But..I do own Rebekah (whoop-de-do). Um.I guess that's all...please don't use this story unless you ask!! If you want to post it on your website/webpage, just email me!   
  



End file.
